I'd Lie
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: I gasped. My eyes started tearing up a little. I realized another thing: I still loved Fabian. I love Logan, too, but I still had some feelings for Fabian. I was falling, and I don't know who's going to catch me at the bottom: Logan or Fabian?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, you dingbats! If I did, this story would be on TV The only thing I own is the plot and additional characters!**

**If This Was A Movie**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

***6 Months Ago***

NINA'S POV:

This is my last day at Anubis House. I probably won't be coming back, because, I mean I love it here, but the act I put on here just isn't my nature. See, my mom wanted me to come here and try to act like a goodie goodie and stay like that when I come home. Really, I'm a rebel, and, well, you'll see my attitude when I get home. One big problem- I think I fell in love with Fabian. He's the only reason I kept up this act. Maybe, I'll even come back next year…

"Hey, um, Nina, I think I need to talk to you about something…" Fabian said interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, Fabian." I said, and followed him to the yard.

"Nina, I think what we had was nothing. I mean, you still would have had a chance to date me if I wasn't dating Joy. As if on cue, Joy came waltzing in, in her skin tight short dress.

"Yeah, its over, American, so why don't you run along? It's over and I think I saw a car waiting for you outside."

Before I left, I turned to Fabian and said, "I hope you enjoy yourself."

My mom was getting out of the car to come and help me pack and load my stuff into the car. As always when she's in a public place, she's wearing sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a ponytail in her hair as a disguise until she got inside. See, I had to lie to my housemates and tell them that I came here on scholarship, and my parents were dead. If I told them who my parents were, everyone would freak out and pretend to be my friends. My mom is the worldwide know singer/songwriter, Tammy Martin. My dad is the well-known actor, Nicholas Martin. I'm sure everyone knew that they had a 15 year old daughter named Nina, but no one here besides the teachers, who knew, could put the puzzle pieces together.

When my mom got inside she took off her sunglasses, baseball cap, and took her hair out of a ponytail.

"Come on, I'll show you where my stuff is." I told my mom.

"'Kay," She said

When we were done packing and loading stuff in the car, I went off to tell everyone my goodbyes. My mom went to talk to Victor, and he was getting aggravated trying to explain the history of this house to her, as she was probably tweeting about how bored she was. When I walked into the common room, everyone wasin there, singing along to one of my mom's songs and talking about how lucky her daughter (me, although they don't know it) is.

"I've come to-. " I was interrupted by an earsplitting slap. I went where the slap came from, only to find Victor with a slap mark on his face, sitting down on the floor and my mom on her iPhone.

"What did you do?" I screeched at my mom.

"He was trying to take away my phone and tell me what to do, and I guess you can figure out the other half of the story." She said, still on her phone.

"Umm.. Bye, guys!," I yelled loud enough for them to hear over my moms music in the other room. "Mom, let's go before anyone recognizes you." I told her as I pushed my mom through the door. I am _so_ happy no one followed me out of the room. That was a relief. Little did I know how much I would be missing Fabian…

**That's the end of chapter one! This is my first story, so be nice! Sorry if it was too long or too short, because I wrote this on my phone. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Story of Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Chapter 2: The Story of Us**

Nina's POV:

***6 Months Later***

My mom has to go to England. I don't care enough to remember what she's going there for, but I know for sure that I _have _to go there. Against my will, of course. Worst part of me being forced to go there: It is in _London_, England. At the boarding school I used to go to. I think she's going as a guest star judge for their talent show. I think whoever win's house will be coming back to LA with us for 2 weeks, staying at some condo. I hope Anubis House doesn't win, but I probably just jinxed it.

"Nina! HURRY UP, WE'RE GOING TO THE AIRPORT!" My mom yelled at me from down the stairs, across our _huge _house. I was coming down anyway. All I had to do was grab the last of my suitcases, and we can leave. But, most importantly, I made sure I had my song book, portable keyboard, guitar, and other music stuff that I've been doing since I was 3.

"COMING, MOM!" I yelled to her.

***In England, at hotel***

"Alright, Nina, your room is room 1009, and mine is room 1010. They both have their own bathrooms, a TV, an overlooking balcony, and other stuff." My mom rambled on some more, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"Ok.." I told her. I decided I was going to explore the hotel and find people and staff workers to prank. As I ran down the hall, she yelled, "Don't forget that the talent show is tonight at 6:00!".

Ha, like that's where I want to be when I could be pranking.

***Talent show time***

Alright, I have my songbook, a pen, an extra pen just in case that one runs out for the talent show. I let my mind set sail in the sea of thoughts until I was interrupted with my mom snapping her fingers in front of my face, and saying that we're here.

When we got in, I saw an ocean of British kids that go here practicing and stuff. Then, I saw some familiar faces. The ones that stood out the most were Joy and Fabian. I knew that when Fabian looked up and met my eyes, he was hit with a wave of confusion and surprise. He was probably thinking, _What is Nina doing with Tammy Martin? _Then, he just looked away, and pretended he didn't care. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes landed on him, for the first time since 6 months ago, though, I tried not to show it.

When the talent show started, I pulled out my song book. Now, it's crowded, but it feels like we're standing alone, and not speaking. Hmm.. those could be lyrics.

By the time the talent show was over, I finished a song, called The Story of Us. It's about me and Fabian, and what I thought was going to be us. I thought I'd tell it to our children. Ha, Not! I read through the music, and silently, in my head, sang it.

"The results will be posted tomorrow." Mr. Sweet said. Everyone groaned. It was time to go back to the hotel.

Boy, am I glad that these walls are soundproof! I guess it makes sense, sense a lot of couples check in, and everyone likes to sleep peacefully…

I went to the mirror, and got out my guitar. I had memorized the lyrics to my song at the talent show. I started playing, and singing.

"**I used to think one day, we'd tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly **

**People would say, "They're the lucky ones"**

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you, and now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, cuz lately I don't even know what page you're on**

**Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications lead to fall out**

**So many things that I wish you knew**

**So many walls up I cant break through**

**Now I'm standing alone, in a crowded room, and we're not speaking**

**And I'm dying to know is is\t killing you, like it's killing me, yeah**

**I don't know what to say, since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**Next chapter**

**How'd we end up this way? **

**See me nervously pulling at my clothes, and trying to look busy**

**And you're doing your best to avoid me**

**I'm starting to think on day, I'll tell the story of us **

**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here**

**But you held your pride like you should've held me**

**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending **

**Why are we pretending this is nothing?**

**I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how**

**I've never heard silence quite this loud**

**Now I'm standing alone**

**In a crowded room**

**And we're not speaking**

**And I'm dying to know **

**Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah**

**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down**

**But the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**This is looking like a contest **

**Of who could act like they care less**

**But I liked it better when you were on my side**

**The battle's in your hand now**

**But I would lay my armor down **

**If you'd say you'd rather love than fight**

**So many things that you wish you knew**

**But the story of us might be ending soon**

**Now I'm standing alone **

**In a crowded room**

**And we're not speaking**

**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah**

**I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down**

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now**

**And we're not speaking**

**And I'm dying to know **

**Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah**

**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate, 'cause we're going down**

**But the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**The end**" I finished. It sounded great. This one's a keeper. Now, time to catch some z's. I didn't realize how tired I was until I turned of the lights, and collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep immediately.

**Hey, guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'll try to start updating more often. I hope you guys thought that this was an appropriate song for what Nina is going through, because I would listen to this song and think "What if…". I've had this daydream stuck in my head for months now, so I know what's going to happen in the next future chapters. **

**Peace, love and happiness ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: High Maintenance

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer (even though I know most of you skip it, because I certainly do): I don't own House of Anubis! There, I said it! **

**Nina will swear in this chapter. I won't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter 3: High Maintenance**

Nina's POV:

I woke up to people talking in my room (how did they get in here..?), a cramped up stomach, a headache, a feeling to hit the talking people, and a wet bed. Damn it! It's a good thing I always pack extra pads and tampons. I opened my eyes, and checked where the wet spot is. Yup… it's a red pool of blood. Argh. I decided it was time to wake up. I stuck my head from whatever part of the bed I was on. I was upside down. (I sleep crazy). I rubbed my eyes, and gave them a second to get used to the lights. My mom was talking to Mr. Sweet, and about 8 kids were next to him. Must be the contest winners. Wait up… why aren't they in my mom's room?

"Get out! I need to change!" I said, groggily. "No," my mom simply said. "You have a bathroom." "Jackass." I told her. Hehe, she gets aggravated when I call her that, and curse, not that she doesn't do it. "Nina, how many times have I told you not to swear?" "I don't know… seven?" I said, messing with her.

"You can meet the winners, and get to know them, you know." She told me. I looked down under the covers at what I was wearing. Boy panties/shorts and a cami with a built-in bra. "Mom, I'm in my nightclothes. Get out!" I told her. "Fine." She said. They got out.

It's a good thing they have a washing machine here, because they're sheets would just be blood stained for good. I went to the small box in one of my suitcases, and got out an absorbent tampon.

After I was done changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my hair in a low left-side ponytail, a cropped (not long-sleeved, it goes down to my elbows), dark purple cropped shirt with a light purple cami underneath it, blue jean booty shorts, and some _really _cute matching boots. I look like an 11/10. I quickly packed up to leave, and grabbed my purse before I went to load my things in the car and meet the winners.

I thought my head was going to fall off and crawl away when I saw that the winners were Anubis House. Obviously, Jerome and Alfie were checking me out. Amber slapped Alfie and he apologized.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked rudely. "Nina, be nice." My mom told me.

"I will, mommy." I told her in a baby voice. Then I snorted. "Yeah, right." I got in the car. The ride to the airport was hell watching Fabian and Joy make out in the back of _our _rented van. You know what? I need to get out of this 'Fabian will come back. He will for sure' phase. That kind of stuff only happens in the movies. Because if this was a movie, he'd be here and with me by now. I suddenly got an idea. I pulled out a song book and started jotting down lyrics. After the first ten minutes of the drive to the airport, I was done. Since we were riding in one of my mom's private jets, I could sing it when we got in it. After looking over the lyrics for the fourth time revising, my phone buzzed. I was getting a facetime from my best friend. **(Ok, pretend you can have facetime without wifi. P.S. Nina has an iPhone 4 just like her mom.) **I accepted the facetime. Then, Logan's face lit up on the screen.

"Hey, hey!" I told him.

"OMG it's my best friend, Nina! Do you wanna go shopping and get our nails done, guuurrrlll?" Logan said like a girl. He's trying to mock me, because he knows I'm a tomboy.

"Alright, Logan slip out of your alternate universe, before you get slapped." I told him.

"Ha! This is facetime! You can't slap me!" he said.

"Yeah, but I think the last time you told me that, what happened when I found you?" I asked him. He made a face, remembering that day, and hung his head down.

"All the hell in you broke loose." He said.

I laughed. "Exactly." I said.

"Hey, um, Nina who are the strange kids in the backseat staring at me?" he asked.

I turned around. "Logan, I'll text you later, ok." I told him. He got the drill. He hung up without another word.

"Ok, that's it! First, I leave, and you guys are under the impression that I'm some poor girl on scholarship, and you guys treat me like dirt and ignore me, and now I'm talking to my best friend on facetime, and you're all up in my business! What the hell?" I asked them. Jerome glanced at my mom who was swinging her head listening to something on her phone with ear buds in her ears. I guess he was wondering if he should speak.

"My mom doesn't fight my battles, Jerome." I told him. He didn't say anything. Joy was the brave one.

"So what? We can do what we want. You can't stop us." She said simply. By now, my mom was glancing at me from the corner of her eyes. She knew things were about to go bad.

"You can shut the fuck up, Joy." I told her.

"I can, but I won't." she said.

"You don't need to be jealous, just because I don't want to be with you, Nina." Fabian said, going along with Joy.

"Nina." My mom said, and put her hand on my shoulder. She put her earbuds back in and continued paying attention to the road.

I turned back around and counted to ten, and took a deep breath.

"Aw, look, Nina's doing what her mom told her to." Joy said. I ignored her. I turned on the radio. My favorite song, Peacock by Katy Perry was on. I helped her write it. I told her not to say that I helped her, because when I'm ready for a career, I'll get one. This is a song I wrote in third grade when a boy refused to let me see his peacock. I told him to stop acting like a bitch, and of course, I was a bad girl, he was a good boy, and told on me. I was written up that day. I sang along and by the end of the song I was smiling and forgot about Anubis House in the van. Since I was feeling great, I took out my songbook and wrote a rather feisty song. It was just for fun. None of my relationships were really like that. It's called High Maintenance (**aka high maintenance the song by Miranda Cosgrove**).

***Later on the private jet***

I decided to sing High Maintenance first, and wait to sing the other one at home. The 'so what if I break a few glasses, kick a few asses' part was true. Almost all of the boys I've dated had a problem with me kicking asses when I needed to. They knew I was worth it, so they kept their mouths shut, in fear of me beating them up _and _dumping them. That was also bad for their reputation. I had started from that line. The song is a duet with both a boy and a girl. You would be able to tell what part is the boy's, because he's saying you, as in talking to the girl, is too spoiled and saying that she's High Maintenance. You'll get it. I opened my mouth to sing, and made sure I was alone. Everyone else was sleeping. So what if I had made them wake up? All of the couples were sleeping on the couches. No one was single. Even Jerome and Patricia were going out.

"_**I can't sleep I keep you up all night**_

_**I know sometimes I get a bit uptight**_

_**So what if I break a few glasses**_

_**Kick a few asses**_

_**You know I'm worth it**_

_**(Here we go)**_

_**I'm the color on your pallet**_

_**The sweetness on your tongue**_

_**You know how to work**_

_**I know how to have fun**_

_**All I want is everything**_

_**Does that make sense?**_

_**Does that make me high maintenance?**_

_**I crashed your new Ferrari**_

_**Baby fix the dent**_

_**Does that make me high maintenance?**_

_**No-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**I don't think so**_

_**(Check it out)**_

_**I went away and left the key to my space**_

_**You had a big party**_

_**Your friends trashed the place**_

_**The neck of my strap was broken in half cause**_

_**The dude thought he was van Halen**_

_**You always keep me waiting**_

_**You're on Miranda time**_

_**But you know the promoters**_

_**You never wait in line**_

_**All I want is everything**_

_**Does that make sense?**_

_**Does that make me high maintenance?**_

_**You crashed my new Ferrari**_

_**Then said fix the dent**_

_**Yes that makes you high maintenance **_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**I don't think so**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Just wanna have some fun**_

_**Said hey hey**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Said Hey, hey**_

_**I know some games that we could play**_

_**Okay**_

_**(What's up)**_

_**(Yeah come on)**_

_**All I want is everything**_

_**Does that make sense?**_

_**Does that make me high maintenance?**_

_**You crashed my new Ferrari**_

_**Then said fix the dent**_

_**Yes that makes you high maintenance **_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**I don't think so" **_I finished. My mom walked in.

"It was awesome. I'm surprised they didn't wake up from your loud singing." She said. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to con me into giving her my song. I already gave her two songs this year when she had writer's block.

"We're landing. Please take a seat." I heard our pilot tell us over the intercom. We sat down, and I got my gum out, and gave a piece to my mom. This is our tradition since I was little. We both started chewing on our gum.

**That's the end of chapter 3. I hoped you guys liked it. But, the next chapter, If This Was A Movie won't be the last chapter. Just letting you guys know, just in case you guys were worried. Please review. **

**Peace, love, and happiness! **


	4. Chapter 4: If This Was A Movie

**Chapter 4: If This Was A Movie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school work, reading my personal book, The Titan's Curse (I'm almost finished), my bookworms book, Closed for the Season, and my classroom book, Number the Stars. I've also been busy with school work and other things. Really sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

Nina's POV:

Ok, we're in the airport right now. I made the people from the airport carry my stuff to the car. I went to the café to scope out boys. I was in line about to order a coffee when my mom came up to me and started rambling off about how she swears she's going to slap Joy the next time she does another unbearable thing. As soon as I got my coffee, we left.

Finally, home sweet home! I quickly went upstairs to my room. No matter what, I'm going to the beach. I told my mom I was in the car. She said not to leave her alone with them and take them with me. Yeah, right. I quickly found a cut tie-die peace sign bikini. Then I grabbed a tie die peace sign cover up dress that went with the bikini. I packed extra clothes, undies and pajamas, because I will probably end up sleeping over somewhere. I grabbed a beach towel, my beach bag, my bag of clothes, put my hair in a middle length ponytail and brushed it out, put my flip flops on, and I was ready to go. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I look like a stereo-type California Girl. Before I could even get down the stairs, Anubis House was staring at me.

"Where are you going in that?" Joy asked me. I ignored her and called Logan. He's probably doing something to where he won't answer the phone. I was surprised when he actually picked up. "Hello?" he said. "Hey, Logan, I'm going to the beach. You up to catch some waves and (only applying to me) get a tan?" I asked him. "I'm pulling in at the beach right now." he said. "Kay Kay. See you in 10" I told him. I hung up. See, Logan is... How do I explain? Well lots of girls think he's hot. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. (**A/N picture Logan Lerman.** ). He's actually sort of cute, if you ask me, but don't take it the wrong way. It's a small crush, but I never feel speechless or act weird around him. I tell him everything. I'm not like all of those girls when I have a crush. I'm level-headed. I've been best friends with Logan since kindergarten. We've even slept at each other's houses, even at this age (He turned 16 a month before I did, but I'm 16) we still sleep over at each other's houses. I mean, it's not like we sleep in the same bed or anything. When Logan sleeps at my house, he usually sleeps in the guest room, which he has claimed as his and my mom allows it, since it's not the only guest room on the second floor. He even has spare clothes in his room (its his room now) for whenever he comes sleep over. Same thing when I'm at his house. I have a room at his house, since it's not the only guest room over there. I have spare clothes there for when I sleep over there. It's not like we've ever dated. We've only kissed each other once ( we were each other's first kiss), and it was when we were five, and we were playing Truth or Dare.

I grabbed my keys and went to put my stuff in my car.

"Aw, look, Nina's trying to get away from us." Joy said. I ignored her again, because she won't ruin my trip to the beach. I knew I was forgetting something. I ran back upstairs to get my surf board. I quickly got back into my car and I was on my way to the beach.

When I got to the beach, I quickly spotted Logan running out of the ocean, surfboard in his right hand. Apparently, he was running to me.

"It's about time you got here." He said.

"I was being stopped by a slut." I told him.

"Oh" he said.

"Hey, want to come over and hear my new song that I wrote later?" I asked.

"Sure. I can spend the night and make sure you don't strangle someone." He said/

"Sounds like a plan." I said. Then, I got my surfboard out of the car and we raced each other to the ocean to surf.

I decided that after surfing I was going to take a tan and check some guys out. I had my earbuds in my ears listening to music when I felt a tap. Ugh. Why is Logan bothering me now?

"_What?_" I snapped, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." I heard someone's voice over my music. I took my earbuds out of my ears, opened my eyes, and was surprised to see a hot guy.

"Sorry, I thought you were my friend Logan." I told him. The guy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was slightly tanned.

"So, what's your name?" he asked. Obviously, he was just coming to make a move or something. Or maybe he was lonely and needed someone to talk to.

"Nina. Yours?" I asked him.

"Blake." He said.

"Oh. What did you come here to ask me?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see if you would like to walk with me." He said, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Sure." I said.

"It's alright, I'll leave you- wait, you said sure?" he asked. Apparently, he'd been used to getting rejected by strange girls.

I got up to walk with him.

I got to know Blake, and he was actually a great guy. He's very nice and sensitive. Blake is the first guy I'm falling for since the whole Fabian incident. I gave him my phone number, and he said he'll call me later.

Anyway, Logan is coming over tonight to hear my new song. And, since he's coming over, he's going to spend the night, because we haven't done our monthly movie night yet. Movie night is whenever me and Logan watch a bunch of movies and just have fun. Sometimes, we play pranks and prank call people.

When he arrived at my house, Joy answered the door. "_Hello_" she said. Ugh, she's trying to flirt with him. I pushed her out of my way. Logan had a disgusted look on his face. I pulled him upstairs by the wrists. Well, I _tried_ to pull him upstairs.

"Who's that?" Jerome asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"I'm going to go put my stuff upstairs." Logan butted in. I nodded my head.

"_Upstairs._" Alfie said. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked me. I ignored him. I don't feel like sticking around here. I went upstairs to find Logan sleeping in his bed. I picked him up. Yes, I know. I shouldn't be able to do that. But I was in karate, on the boys' wrestling team, the boys' hockey team, and the boys' football team. So, yeah. I could do that. I carried him down the stairs, opened the back door, and walked to the inground swimming pool. I threw him in the deep end. That woke him up. When he surfaced, he screamed, "Aah!".

"Oh well. You fell asleep." I said. He quickly swam to the side and got out. I knew what was about to happen. I screamed and ran inside. I ran into Fabian.

"Move out of my freaking way, I'm about to be tickled!" I yelled. He got up, and went back to the couch to continue his make-out session with Joy. By that time, the soaking wet Logan already was out of the pool and before I knew it, I was being tickled.

After Logan was dried off and changed, we went to the music room.

"Alright, I'm about to play my new song, If This Was a Movie (**Aka the song by Taylor Swift) **

"Ok." He said.

"_**Last night I heard my own heart beating**_

_**Sounded like footsteps on my stairs**_

_**Six months gone and I'm still reaching**_

_**Even though I know you're not there**_

_**I was playing back a thousand memories, baby**_

_**Thinking 'bout everything we've been through**_

_**Maybe I've been going back too much lately**_

_**When time stood still and I had you**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You would, you would if this was a movie**_

_**Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**_

_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_

_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**_

_**I know people change and these things happen**_

_**But I remember how it was back then**_

_**Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing**_

_**'cause nothing like this ever happened to them,**_

_**Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street**_

_**Flashback to a night when you said to me,**_

_**"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you**_

_**Not before I knew how much I had to lose"**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You would, you would if this was a movie**_

_**Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**_

_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_

_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**_

_**If you're out there**_

_**If you're somewhere**_

_**If you're moving on**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**Wary, since you've been gone**_

_**I just want it back the way it was before**_

_**And I just want to see you back at my front door**_

_**And I say**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You would before you say it's not that easy**_

_**Before the fight, before I left you out**_

_**But I take it all back now**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You would, you would if this was a movie**_

_**Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**_

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**_

_**I know that we could work it out somehow**_

_**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**_

_**You'd be here by now**_

_**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now**_

_**Baby, I don't like the ending**_

_**Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa**_

_**Thought you'd be here by now " **_ I finished. Logan's mouth was practically own the floor, now.

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was busy with school and such. I'll try to post the next chapter within the next 4 days. Please review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter 5: Sweet Revenge**

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is really getting annoying. We all know the drill. This time, I will let Tammy do it.**

**Tammy: *looks up from iPhone* Wait, what?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Tammy: What if I don't wanna do it?**

**Me: *Grins evilly* Do you want what will happen to Joy and the others in this chapter to happen to you? And worse?**

**Tammy: *gasp* You wouldn't! **

**Me: Don't doubt me**

**Tammy: Fine! Egyptianprincess00 doesn't own House of Anubis, she just owns me and Logan. And Blake, except he's not in this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you. But don't tell them that, because then they might loose interest!**

**Tammy: Sorry, readers. P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters…**

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews, you guys! Again, I apologize I didn't update sooner.**

Nina's Pov

I'm so excited! Logan and I are going to prank Joy and some others from Anubis House. Big time. Why they were sleeping here, you may ask? The hotel was they were staying in was infested with vermin. Joy probably attracted them there, though.

Logan was carrying the supplies up to the third floor, where like 6 guest rooms were. They each had two beds, so two people could sleep in one. Joy and Fabian were sleeping in the same room. A shiver went down my spine.

Earlier, we herd moans and yells from the third floor. Me and Logan were snickering.

I opened the door a tiny bit. They were both sleeping in the same bed. Clothes were all over the room. I went to Joy's suitcase, and found the nearest bra in there.

"Logan, pass the ketchup." I whispered. He gave it to me. I spread it all over the inside. I grinned evilly. I folded it and then put it back at the suitcase, at the top, since she probably would pick that bra, because it seems like she just throws on any old thing from her suitcase.

Then, I went to the bed. I wont go into graphic details on how they were looking, and their positions. But, I put ketchup all over Joy's torso. Then, I covered her back up.

Then, I took a peg (one of the things that hold the bed up. I don't know what it is called) off, and the bed tilted big time. I put it in the supply bag. Then, I got the Sharpie marker from Logan, and then I drew a French mustache on Joy and Fabian's faces.

Then, we went to the next room. Amber was in one bed and Alfie was in the other. I signaled for Logan to give me the huge jar of honey. I took the honey, and poured it all over Amber's hair. Then, I drew in big words, LOSER on her forehead good enough prank for Amber.

Then I went to Alfie's bed, and we did the oldest prank in the book. I put whipped cream all over his hand, and Logan tickled his nose with a feather. Then, after he smeared the whipped cream all over his nose, I made a beautiful, four foot long whipped cream beard on his face.

Next was Jerome and Patricia's room. I went to Jerome's bed and put makeup on him, with cherry red lipstick, a lot of deep pink blush, and too much of purple eye shadow.

Then, me and Logan painted Patricia's face like a clown. Her face was all white, she had the funny looking lips like a clown, and to top it all off, she even had a huge red painted nose.

We didn't go to Mick and Mara's room, though, because they never wronged me.

After, Logan and I decided to call it a night. I told Logan to lock his door, just in case they wake up earlier than us and decide to do some pranking of their own. I locked my door, too. Then, I went to sleep feeling _very_ satisfied with myself. _Sweet Revenge_, I thought, and then drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry if this chapter is sort of short, you guys! But I'll try to start updating sooner and make the chapters longer. Please review. No flames, please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Reactions

**Alright, guys, im sooo sorry that i couldnt update. But, instead you get 3 chapters in one day to makenup for my absence, kay? im apologizing in advance for the lack of spelling correction and such, as im doing this in the notes on my ipad and emailing it to myself so i can save it to my laptop and upload it. My desktop is still jacked up, but my laptop is now fixed, so i can write for you guys. These chaps are gonna be long, since i enjoy typing on my ipad. Ps: look out for foreshadowing sentences. I wont tell you, which ones are, but just look for them. Most of them are when i write ninas pov.**

**Disclaimer: im sorry to say, but i dont own house of anubis. I wish i did. But i dont.**

**Chapter 6: Reactions**

* * *

><p>Nina's pov:<p>

I woke up to an eir-piercing scream. I knew it was Amber. I ran to her room and peaked inside. Not there. i looked in Jerome and Patricia's room. I saw Logan peaking through the crack of the door, snickering.

I feel sorry for Jerome, because he woke up to a slap across the face from Amber.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" yelled Amber, pointing at the honey in her hair and the big LOSER written in her forehead.

"I didn't do it, but I wish I did." smirked Jerome. This got him another slap. Jerome rubbed his cheek. Amber was about to yell at him some more, but then she realized he was covered in heavy makeup. She started giggling.

"What?" naive Jerome asked.

"Your face is covered in makeup." Amber said between giggles.

Jerome got up and ran to the bathroom at full speed.

"Who did this?" asked Jerome.

"Probably the same person who pranked me." Amber said.

"Alfie." Jerome said.

"My beau knows not to prank me after I broke up with him for doing it to me."

"True." All of this talking woke Patricia up.

"What the hell...?" Patricia asked groggily.

"OMG, Patricia look at your face!" yelled Amber.

"What..?" Patricia started feeling all over her face. She ran to the bathroom.

"Who did this?" she cried.

"We don' t know. Look at me." Amber said. Patricia started laughing when she saw the honey and the big LOSER written all over Amber's forehead.

"Quit..." said Amber.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you later." Amber said. Patricia simply nodded her head.

"I'm going to take one, too. Jerome, hurry up in that shower, because I need to take one," yelled Patricia. Logan and I had to move out of the way before Amber saw us peaking through the crack in the door and realized it was us.

After that little incident, Logan and I decided to go up to Joy and Fabian's room. We were under the empty bed just in time before Fabian started stirring and got up.

He smiled at Joy. His smile turned into a frown as fast as I could've wiped it off his face when he felt the bed tilt. He shook Joy.

"Joy, um, I think we broke the bed." he whispered worriedly.

"That's alright. We'll just say it was like that when we came here." Joy said to a very worried Fabian.

"Okay.." Fabian said. He's actually starting to act like the Fabian i know.

"I'm going to take a shower. Care to join?" Joy asked.

"No thanks. " said Fabian.

"Awww..." When Joy got up, the sight of her being bare was so disturbing, I covered Logan's eyes. I'm not going to go into details, but you could tell that she was most likely 75% plastic. Fabian probably didn't know that because she was probably the only girl he could get.

Anyway, when she got up, they both noticed the 'blood'. Joy smiled, and Fabian frowned.

"I bit too hard..." Fabian said.

"That's alright, baby, I'm perfectly fine. Its probably not anything serious."

"Okay..."

When Joy got out of the shower, and was putting her clothes on, she had her skirt on, the shortest miniskirt I've ever seen by the way, and then she was about to put the bra on. When she put it on, she squirmed a little.

"Umm... I think that you might have bit too hard, Fabian." she looked at the bra cups, and sure enough, it was covered in 'blood'. Fabian frowned.

"Wait... Joy, I don't think a person could bleed that fast." Fabian said, getting up. (He had put clothes on while Joy was showering, thank God) He took the bra from Joy, and inspected it. He scraped some 'blood' from the bra and tasted it.

"Ketchup," he said. "We've been pranked."

"Alfie and Jerome." said Joy. She quickly got out another bra, put it on, and got the most revealing shirt I'd ever seen and put it on.

"Let's go confront them." she said. Fabian nodded his head.

After they were gone, Logan and I started laughing our asses off. We went to my room and started talking about the funniest parts of their reactions. Everything went as planned. This morning was fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it wasn't that long to you guys, but it looks pretty long on my iPad. Anyway, don't forget to comment, remember I read each and every one. Hope you liked their reactions. Constructive criticism helps!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Aggravations & Fights

**Hey guys! This is the 2/3 fanfic for the three in one day chapter marathon!**

**Of course you guys all know that I don't own house of Anubis.**

**Chapter 7: Aggravations and Fights**

NINA'S POV

That afternoon, I had got a call from Blake.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"I called because I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked. Tonight I had planned to go with Logan to the movies. Who should I pick? Logan or Blake? Logan had never cancelled plans with me before. I'd never cancelled plans with him either. Why start now? And why so close to his birthday? I just met Blake. I can't be blowing off Logan until I know that Blake is the one.

"yeah. Tonight." he said.

"I'm sorry. I promised my best friend that I'd be going to the movies with him." I told Blake.

"Him?" he asked.

"yeah. Him. Problem with my best friend being a guy?" I asked. Blake decided to go down that road.

" yes. In fact I do. " he said.

"You know what, Blake? You don't know me. You don't know Logan. If you can't accept the fact that my best friend is a guy, then I can't be with you. I've been friends with Logan since I was 2 months old. And you're not going to make that stop. We're a package deal." I told him.

"geez, it's only one time."

"Yeah then one will turn to two and then two will turn to three and three will turn into ALWAYS! Blake, I just met you, and I can't be blowing off my best friend for someone I just met two days ago."

"Im sorry, okay? I didn't mean to mess with you and your stupid friend."

That made me grind my teeth together.

"NO ONE calls Logan stupid. I'm the only one who could call Logan stupid! No one else!" I yelled.

" will you stop being bitchy?"

"You know what? You can call Logan stupid and me bitchy when I loose a fight to you."

"Okay. Tomorrow 3:00. Behind the gym. Bring your gay friend."

"okay as long as you bring your lesbian sister and your boyfriend." I told him.

"how did you know my sister was lesbian?," he asked, and then he mumbled, "and how did you know I had a boyfriend?"

" I know everything. Bring a bag to put all of the pieces of your ass when I'm done breaking it." before he had a chance to make him say anything else, I hung up.

I smiled. I got a new ass to kick. I need to announce this.

I ran into the living room where Mick and Mara, Jerome and Patricia, Amber and Alfie, Fabian and Joy, all sitting on the couches, and Logan sitting in the recliner. Joy was staring at Logan, Logan looking uncomfortable, Fabian frowning, Jerome and Patricia, Mick and Mara, and Amber and Alfie watching tv.

I stood on the coffee table.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE!"

"What do you want, Nina?" Joy said, sneering at me. I ignored her and continued.

"I HAVE A NEW ASS TO KICK!"

Logan perked up.

"Who?"

"Blake."

"Your boyfriend?"

"EXboyfriend, Logan. Where have you been?"

He ignored me and asked, "when did you break up?" .

"2 minutes ago."

Logan scoffed.

"what did THIS one do?"

"I'll explain to you later. You still on for the movie tonight?"

"yeah."

"good."

"Logan, when did you say your birthday party was again?" I asked.

"next Saturday night. "

"at your house?"

He nodded.

"Ooh a party! Can we come?" asked Amber.

"No." Logan and I said in unison.

She put her head down.

"Wanna come surfing with me until the movie time?" I asked Logan.

He nodded and got up.

After going surfing and watching a movie, we decided to call it a night.

*** Next day. 3:00***

I showed up for the big fight with Logan.

Blake wasn't there.

"alright, hard sharp rings?" he asked

"check."

"so, you sure. I mean he-"

"logan, did I ever loose a fight?"

He shook his head no.

"exactly."

Then, Blake showed up.

He had a guy on his right and a guy on his left.

Logan got out his iPad. This fight was going to be good. We were going to post this one on YouTube like every other fight. This is going to be our 80th video.

"Let's do this." I told Blake.

**That's the end of chapter 2! Cliffhanger? Check out the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Hey, hey! This is the 3/3 fanfiction out of the Three in one day chapter marathon.**

**Disclaimer: GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Chapter 8: I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

Nina's POV:

It turns Out that i won the fight with Blake. Yeah. 8 million hits on YouTube. And, he learned a little lesson about messing with Nina Martin.

Tonight is Logan's birthday party. Its going to be so fun!

***Before Logan's birthday party***

I had just pulled up in Logan's driveway, when he came out of his house.

He was frowning.

"Man." he said, looking down.

"What?" I asked.

"The band that is supposed to be playing at my party cant come. They all caught namonia." I was really excited to hear the band sing, and now they are sick.

"can you find any other replacements for them?"

"No." he put his head down even farther. then, I got the best idea.

"How about I perform and take the band's spot?" I asked.

"you would really do thAt?" he asked.

"of course. What a friends for?"

When more people started arriving, I decided it was time to get ready. I knew what song I was going to sing. It was one I wrote about Logan. It was wrote specifically for his birthday. My mom even let me use the studio to record the song. It's even copyrighted and everything. And it's not going to be released to iTunes and such. It's only for Logan.

After everyone was here, Logan came up to me.

"You sure you're going to do this?"

"Are you trying to make me quit?" I asked him.

"no. Just making sure."

Logan got up on stage.

"my best friend here is going to be the replacement for the band. I hope you guys have a good time." he said, smiling at me. He walked off the stage. That was my Que.

I walked onto the stage.

"hey guys. I'm Nina, the replacement for the band. I hope you all enjoy my song that I wrote especially for Logan. It was just a birthday present. But when I heard the band wasn't going to be here, I decided that I'm going to sing it."

I adjusted the microphone. I went to get my guitar quickly.

"This song is called I'm only me when I'm with you. (AN:BY TAYLOR SWIFT).

This ones for you, Logan.

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when your not down

Dont wanna fly if your still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let

You know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Living in a crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

Secrets are my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if your still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to

Let you know that what feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

Only you could

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to

Let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

When I wanna be

Well I'm only me when I'm with you

With you

Oh, yeah" I stopped playing my guitar. I stopped singing. That was the end of the song. I forgot I was even playing for a crowd. I forgot that I wasn't playing for ONLY Logan this time.

Everyone clapped. Everyone cheered. Logan was practically in tears.

I went off of the stage.

"Nina, that was beautiful." Logan said.

"thanks."

"you made my birthday party the best one I ever had. Really, thanks." he said, looking me in the eye.

Then, he did the last thing I thought he'd do.

He kissed me. He KISSED me. HE KISSED ME. I thought I was on a cloud. My knees went weak. I kissed back, of course. I can't believe I didn't see it. It was Logan. Logan was the one. How could I not see it? I have no idea. But I just know three things: I love Logan, he loves me back, and he is the one.

**And that's the end of the three chapters in one day marathon. please don't hate me that I ended with a cliffie. Who saw this coming? Who didn't? What will happen next? Tune in next chapter. Please review! I read each and every one of them! Hope you enjoyed these last three chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams Don't Always Come True

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**A/N: Omg you guys, I am sooo sorry! I was supposed to update sooner, but my laptop died and broke on me, so I had to wait a week for my new laptop to come in, and now im back! **

**Chapter 9: Dreams Don't Always Come True**

Nina's Pov:

I woke with a start. I was sweating like a pig. I realized something. Logan's birthday party was a dream. His _real_ birthday party was today. I started to weep. He was the one. I love him. And he probably doesn't love me back. So, if anyone asked me if I loved him, I'd Lie. I'd Lie out of fear of rejection. I'd Lie out of this ending like the other relationships I've had. I got out of bed feeling like a part of me was missing. And I felt Lonely. I decided to take a shower since I probably stink.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and started to put my makeup on. I decided I was going to wear natural makeup today and tonight.

_I was in a big clearing. I was wearing a beautiful white knee-length ballgown dress that was strapless. Then, Logan appeared in a fancy shirt with a tie and black pants about 5 yards in front of me. I started running to him, and he caught me and spun me around, ending it with a small peck on the lips. _

"_I love you," I whispered, although we were alone._

"_I love you, too," he whispered back, kissing me once more._

"NINA!" Logan yelled, waving his hand in front of my face. I didn't even realized he was here, much less in my room.

"What?" I asked, still a little dazed from my daydream.

"I've been waving my hand in front of your face for 5 minutes now. You were just sitting at your vanity staring in the mirror, although I don't think you were looking at yourself. You seemed to be looking out into space."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong, Nina? You've been acting really strange lately."

"Nothings wrong. I'm still just a little sad about the whole Blake thing." I lied.

"Uh huh. Are we talking about the same girl who was in love with the head football player for a year, and broke up with him leaving him crying. You never shed a tear."

"Yes. Things were different with Blake, though." I lied once more.

I could tell Logan still didn't believe me, but he nodded. There was something weird about his expression. I couldn't read it.

"Let's go get some pizza, birthday boy." I said.

"There's nothing special about August 17th, Nina. Only thing is that I was born today. That's not special."

"It is to me." I said quietly. You know those moments in movies where someone in the couple says something extremely corny, and they almost kiss, but someone interrupts? We just had one of those moments.

"Knock, knock…" Amber said.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just go… I was interrupting something…"

"No, you weren't… I just have to go…" Logan said quickly.

I got so mad at that exact moment and then I cooled down the next.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Okay, can we _please_ be friends again? It was Joy who messed with our heads, making us think you were the bad person. I'm sorry that I believed her. She was a slut even before she disappeared."

I thought about this for a minute.

"Okay. You're off the hook. Just don't do that again to me, okay?"

Amber nodded.

"Let me fill you in on who is with Joy and who is without. Jerome, Alfie, Mick, and Fabian are with Joy. They don't have a clue that Joy is sleeping with other people besides them. Fabian wouldn't believe that Joy sleeps with anyone but him. Neither will Jerome, Alfie, or Mick. She has them wrapped around her little slutty finger. She also has Patricia and Mara on her side. They're lesbian. So, basically, I am the only one who stayed straight and didn't get wrapped around her finger." She said.

"It's ok. I am also sorry that I put honey in your hair and wrote LOSER on your forehead." I said.

"I forgive you. I deserved it." She said, pulling me into a huge hug that I totally needed, not only because of the whole Joy thing. Because, secretly, I wished that the dream I had last night was real.

**Hated it? Loved it? Please don't be mad that I made Chapter 8 only Nina's dream! But now we know she likes Logan. Does he like her back? Find out next chapter. Again, I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tears Don't Fix Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis!**

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Tears Don't Always Fix Things**

Joy's POV:

I woke up feeling not so hot. I mean, I know I'm hot, but I meant I'm not feeling good. I ran to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. Last night, I didn't sleep in the same bed as Fabian. Instead, secretly, Mick was my company. My thoughts were interrupting by another round of throwing up. Maybe I was… No, it couldn't be, right? No. This doesn't happen in the Mercer family! Teen pregnancy doesn't happen. Maybe I was, though. It was worth a shot. I always was expecting, so I got dressed quickly and went back to my room and went to my room and got my bag. I took the pregnancy test and brought it to the bathroom with me.

I started to cry. Yeah, I bet you didn't know that Joy Mercer could cry. But she can and she's doing it right now because she is pregnant! My parents are going to kill me! Who is the dad? I have to think of all of the guys I've slept with in the past month or so. There's Fabian, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Paul, Manny, Nick, and I don't remember or care about the other guys' names.

So it could basically be anyone. But I don't care about this kid. I'll give it away as soon as its born. This won't stop me from having sex. It is harmless to the baby, anyway. Maybe I could even hide this pregnancy.

I quickly got up and hid this test way under everything in the trash can in the bathroom. I don't want this baby. I don't want to be pregnant. I looked up when Fabian came in.

"Hey, babe." I said seductively.

"Hey. I have something to tell you."

"What is that?"

"I don't think I want to be with you anymore."

"Why, Fabian? I'm probably carrying your child inside of me!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say probably? Are you not sure or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I just… Okay, I don't know how to say this, but you're not the only guy I sleep with, Fabian."

His expression was surprised.

"That's it, Joy. I wasn't all that sure that I wanted to leave you, but now I'm positive."

"But Fabes-,"

"No 'but Fabes' this time, Joy! I have had enough of this! I'm leaving."

Fabian went to his suitcase and packed all of his clothes he left out back in it. I started to cry again. _This isn't happening, _I thought. _It can't happen._

"Goodbye, Joy." Were Fabian's last words to me before he walked out.

**Fabian's Pov:**

The nerve of that bitch to sleep with other people besides me! I _am_ her boyfriend after all. Maybe this is how Nina felt when I broke up with her, except we never slept together. More like for Nina 'the nerve of Fabian to date other people besides me!'. I never thought about how Nina felt. Maybe she still wants me back. Maybe, just maybe there might still be hope for love. But before I went to apologize to Nina, I had to go speak to her mom about getting me another room to sleep in.

Turns out, I got another room! Yes! I went to my room to sit and think about what to say to Nina.

**Amber's POV:**

I was passing by Fabian and Joy's room, and I heard them talking. I decided that I better see what juicy things they were saying. I pressed my ear against the door.

"…don't think I want to be with you anymore." I heard Fabian say.

"Why, Fabian? I'm probably carrying your child inside of me!" I heard Joy say. OMG!

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say probably? Are you not sure or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I just… Okay, I don't know how to say this, but you're not the only guy I sleep with, Fabian."

"That's it, Joy. I wasn't all that sure that I wanted to leave you, but now I'm positive."

"But Fabes-,"

"No 'but Fabes' this time, Joy! I have had enough of this! I'm leaving."

"Goodbye, Joy." I heard Fabian say before I heard him rolling his suitcase to the door. I ran behind a nearby plant and peaked out seeing a little bit into the room. Joy was crying. She could cry? And when I looked at Fabian, he was going down the hall, with a determined look on his face.

Just wait until I tell Nina about this!

**Nina's POV:**

Amber burst into my room while I was sitting on my stool playing my guitar, singing different love songs, daydreaming about Logan and I together.

"Nina, Nina, Nina!" Amber said, bouncy.

"What, what, what?" I asked in the same tone.

"You will _never_ believe this. Well, you probably will believe this, because it was bound to happen. But you probably didn't see it coming so soon. You know how you said you still had feelings for Fabian?" Amber asked me.

"Ssh!"

"Well, guess what? Joy might be pregnant for Fabian! Well, she's pregnant for sure, but we aren't sure if it is for Fabian or some other bum."

I gasped. My eyes started tearing up a little. I realized another thing: I still loved Fabian. I love Logan, too, but I still had some feelings for Fabian. I was falling, and I don't know who's going to catch me at the bottom: Logan or Fabian?

Amber came to give me a hug to try to cheer me up. But I know it wont work.

"You know what? We should have a Girls Night Out. Just me and you." She said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

When we opened the door, there were beautiful roses on the ground. They looked like they had been thrown down. Who would do something like that?

**Logan's POV:**

Earlier when Nina and I almost kissed, I was disappointed when the blonde girl interrupted us.

I was walking up to Nina's room. I wanted to ask her out to a date and ask her to be my girlfriend. I even had her favorite flowers: roses. I heard Nina and the blond girl talking. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. They were just really loud. Yeah let's go with that.

I pressed my ear against the door.

"…it coming so soon. You know how you said you still had feelings for Fabian?"I heard the blond girl say.

"Ssh!" I heard Nina say.

I stopped listening right then and there. I threw the flowers down and headed out of the house towards my car. My throat had a huge lump in it. I wouldn't be able to trust my voice. And my eyes were tearing up. The girl I love was still in love with her ex. I felt as if Nina, the only one for me, had taken my fragile heart, crushed it, threw it on the ground, stomped on it, and spit on it. I had to go home and take a hot shower to take me mind off of all this. All of this the day after my 17th birthday. Instead of pulling out of Nina's huge driveway, I sat there, crying my heart out. But I still knew that I could cry as much as I wanted to, but tears won't fix anything.

**Please, please don't hate me! I hoped you guys like it though. I will try to update this sometimes before Friday. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: But Music Sure Does

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Sorry, you guys! I really wanted to work on this this week, but I was so wrapped up in the many things I had to for school! And I was trying to balance time reading my bookworms book, reading The Last Olympian, doing gymnastics, and finding time to watch House of Anubis. And, some of you guys were wondering about Eddie. He's not in this story but he might be in the next one I write. And, I still like Fabina, but I weould prefer Neddie (Nina + Eddie). So the next story may be a Neddie story.**

**Chapter 11: **

Logan's POV: I know she loves Fabian. But there still is a little hope burning in my soul that she might love me too. My sister walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Kalli, get out."

"No. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're 11."

"And I know that. Just tell me."

"It's about Nina."

"She likes you." Kalli blurted.

"What?"

"She likes you." She repeated

"How do you get that?"

"Just because I'm 11 doesn't mean I cant see obvious signs. I could see the way she looks at you, her body language, etc."

"Well, she still loves her ex."

Kalli slapped her forehead.

"You dingbat boy! Ok, this might be news to you, but it is possible for a girl to love more than one person. Trust me, give love a try. You will have ups and you will have downs."

"How do you know all of this? And this is a conversations mom would have with me."

"I know things. And mom is like ancient. She's like 43 or 44. Who knows the last time her and Dad have had a date?"

"True. She probably doesn't know anything about dating since she and Dad proably haven't had a date since before I was born."

"Okay. Now you go get her."

"Thanks, Kalli. You're the best sister ever."

"I'm your only sibling."

"Don't push it."

"Okay." She said, giving me a hug.

**Nina's POV:**

Amber and I had decided to go spend our girls' night at a karaoke club

"Who's going to sing next?" the perky blonde host asked.

Amber raised my hand.

"Ok, they girl over there with the wavy hair!" she announced. Everyone clapped.

"Amber!" I whisper-yelled.

"What? I heard you sing before."

"But-," I was interrupted by her pushing me up to the stage.

"What song do you want to sing?" the host asked me.

"I don't care, Put on a random song." I told her.

"Okay!"

When I heard that familiar staring beat, I knew it was one of my favorite songs.

"_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

_**We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead**_

_**And on my 18th Birthday**_

_**We got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor**_

_**And climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future**_

_**Like we had a clue**_

_**Never planned that one day**_

_**I'd be losing you**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**_

_**Never one without the other we made a pact**_

_**Sometimes when I miss you**_

_**I put those records on (Whoa)**_

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_

_**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**_

_**It's time to face the music**_

_**I'm no longer your muse**_

_**But in another life**_

_**I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)**_

_**It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)**_

_**I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)**_

_**'Cause now I pay the price**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would be your girl**_

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away**_

_**The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]**_

_**In another life**_

_**I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say**_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_**The one that got away "**_

Everyone applauded me. It felt strange to actually hear it not from your mom or friend or a crowd in a dream. I was a little creeped out by some guy in the corner in a business suit. He looked about 30. I recognized him from somewhere, though.

"That was amazing, Nina!" Amber said as I was coming off of the stage. Was I really?

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

The creepy guy from the corner was coming up to me, beaming like an idiot.

"Hello, Nina." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked very loud and rudely.

"Let me introduce myself. I am John Moore. You probably recognize me. I am a music producer. I was wondering if you would like to sign with Talented Singers Records. You have a wonderful voice."

For the first time in my life, I was speechless. I blinked.

"Of course! I would love to sign with you guys!"

"Great. Here's my card," he said, handing me his business card. "Do you perhaps write your own songs, or would you prefer have people write them for you?"

"I write my own songs. I've been doing it since I learned how to read and write."

"That is good. Maybe tomorrow we could meet and you could play me some of your songs. Then, we could talk about recording your demo."

"Thanks. A lot. I really mean it." I said.

"At my recording studio tomorrow at 3:00 PM?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Okay. See you, Nina." Were his last words before he walked out of the karaoke club.

"OMG, Nina, you're going to be famous!" Amber said.

"I don't want to do this for the fame, Amber. I want to do it for the music. It is my life, after all."

"Awesome! Ready?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get tired. I have a big day tomorrow."

And with that, we walked off to my car.

**Sorry this was so late! And plus, do you guys think Nina should sign with that guy? And plus, who are you, Fabina or Logina? Sorry about the whole not having eddie thing. I don't know how I will fit him in. Maybe he could be logan's best guy friend? And if you guys want you could submit an OC to be Nina's best girl friend other than Amber. You could tell me about her personality and her appearance, etc. I will be in the need of Nina three other girl friends and Logan three others also. Please review! Remember, I read them all! **


	12. Chapter 12: I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1, please!**

**Chapter 12: I'd Lie**

Nina's POV:

I was getting ready to go record some demos. I was playing the piano, doing voice exercises when Logan walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"You look pretty. What's been going on in life?" he asked.

"Thank you. And when I had a girls' night last night with Amber, John Moore saw my singing and wants me to go record some demos at 3:00."

"_John Moore?_"

"Yep! I'm so excited!"

"Cool. I have something to ask you."

"Ask way."

"Do you love me?" he asked quickly.

My eyes widened. I turned around from my piano to look at him.

"Of course I love you. I've known you forever."

"Oh."

You could cut the tension with a knife. I went to go get my guitar.

"Logan, you wanna come with me to record some demos?" I asked.

"Sure."

When I walked in the studio, John greeted us warmly.

"Ready to get to work?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a band to come or what…?"

"No, I could play lots of instruments."

"Okay. What song are you going to play?"

"It's called I'd Lie."

"Oh. This young man could come if he wants."

"Okay." Logan said.

When I got in the recording box thingy, I made sure I had the headphones on."

"Ready?" John asked.

I nodded.

I started playing.

Logan's POV:

"Ready?" John asked Nina.

She nodded and started playing.

"_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night **_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love**_

_**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile **_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on**_

_**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long**_

_**And he sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**_

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you**_

_**But he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My God, he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make-up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes, I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**And he loves to argue**_

_**Oh, and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him...**_

_**if you ask me if I love him...**_

_**I'd lie"**_ .

John pressed the record button to make it stop recording.

"That was… amazing!" John said.

That's not what I was thinking.

When we were little I told Nina I'd never fall in love. I have my dad's eyes. My favorite color is green. I have a sister and by the looks of it she's beautiful. I was born on the 17th. April 17th to be exact. I could play guitar but no one knows. I'd never tell anyone I could. I do love to argue. The song was about me.

The song was about _me_.

She loves me!

"Alright, Nina. That was awesome. I'll send this to my producers and you'll be all set. I'll email you what they say." John said.

Nina and I didn't speak riding home until I broke the silence.

"So you love me, then?"

Nina nodded.

"Not like a friend. Like _love love_."

Nina nodded, and I could see the pink on her cheeks.

"I love you, too."

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that? Years, Logan. I have and always will love you for years."

We had arrived at her house.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her.

Nina's POV:

Logan kissed me. This time it wasn't a dream. His lips were soft like I imagined. I kissed back. We pulled away, blushing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

I kissed him again. He pulled away.

"But I thought you still loved Fabian…"

"Not anymore, He's no match for my soul mate."

He kissed me again, which turned into a make out session.

Amber's POV:

I was silently watching Nina and Logan make out in Nina's car. Finally! I thought. They are so cute together.

**Sorry that I was asking you guys for OC's. I wanted them to be for the Readers' Choice story. I was a little messed up in my head because it was like 5 am and the last chapter was haunting me. So, sorry for the inconvenience. So, all of these characters that you guys submitted in these reviews are really for Readers' Choice. Read and review! I read every one.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1.**

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

Well, here's what happened after that day:

Fabian tried to get Nina back and break up Logina. He didn't succeed.

Logan & Nina: They got married at age 25 and had 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl: Matthew the oldest, Mackira the middle child tomboy, and Tyler the baby boy. They live in a beautiful house in San Francisco.

Joy and Fabian: Joy had her baby boy, which she named William. Fabian and Joy ended up getting married. They currently live in Chile. (The child was for Fabian. They got a paternity test)

Amber and Alfie: Amber forgave Alfie and when they got married. They had twin identical baby girls: Meagan and Mira. They are Nina and Logan's neighbors.

Patricia and Jerome: They got married and had no children. Patricia turned straight and forgave Jerome. They currently live in France.

Mara and Mick: They both forgot each other. Mara became straight and moved on. She married a man named Bob. They had a healthy baby boy named Riley. She currently lives in England. Mick got over Joy and married a beautiful women named Maria. They had two children: Chloe and Jasmine. They currently live in Canada.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I sure enjoyed writing it. Next up: I have to work on No Idea. Maybe some Fabina one shots are soon to come.**


End file.
